samcedesrelationshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Nights
Summer Nights is a song originally by "Grease" that was featured in Yes/No. It is a group-number sung by every member of the New Directions at the time, except Artie, in which Sam and Mercedes sing lead. It recalls the time they spend together the previous summer. Lyrics Sam: Summer lovin' had me a blast Mercedes: Summer lovin' happened so fast Sam: I met a girl crazy for me Mercedes: Met a boy cute as can be Sam and Mercedes: Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights New Directions: Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh New Direction Boys: Tell me more, tell me more Rory: Did you get very far? New Direction Girls: Tell me more, tell me more Sugar: Like, does he have a car? New Directions: Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh Sam: She swam by me, she got a cramp Mercedes: He ran by me, got my suit damp Sam: I saved her life, she nearly drowned Mercedes: He showed off, splashing around Sam and Mercedes: Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights New Directions: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh New Direction Girls: Tell me more, tell me more Tina: Was it love at first sight? New Direction Boys: Tell me more, tell me more Puck: Did she put up a fight? New Directions: Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh Sam: Took her bowling in the arcade Mercedes: We went strolling, drank lemonade Sam: We made out under the dock Mercedes: We stayed out 'till ten o'clock Sam and Mercedes: Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights New Directions: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh New Direction Boys: Tell me more, tell me more Finn: But you don't gotta brag New Direction Girls: Tell me more, tell me more Kurt: Cause he sounds like a drag New Directions: Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEAH Mercedes: He got friendly, holding my hand Sam: While she got friendly down in the sand Mercedes: He was sweet, just turned eighteen Sam: Well she was good you know what I mean New Directions: Woah! Sam and Mercedes: Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights New Directions: Woo, woo, woo New Direction Girls: Tell me more, tell me more Santana: How much dough did he spend? New Direction Boys: Tell me more, tell me more Rory: Could she get me a friend? Sam: It turned colder - that's where it ends Mercedes: So I told him we'd still be friends Sam: Then we made our true love vow Mercedes: Wonder what he's doing now Sam and Mercedes: Summer dreams ripped at the seams, bu-ut oh those su-ummer nights.... New Directions: Tell me more, tell me more! Trivia *The performance of this song was filmed at the same school where the original performance in the movie Grease was shot, namely "Venice High School" in Los Angeles. *This song was foreshadowed in Hold on to Sixteen, where Mercedes said to Sam: "We had a summer fling!" *The last verses, "It turned colder, that's where it ends" and "Then we made our true love vow" are sung by Sam as Danny and "So I told him we'd still be friends," and "Wonder what he's doing now" are sung by Mercedes as Sandy. However, in the original, those verses are sung by the other character. Videos